


The Beast of the Chill Moon

by Marionette01



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Gen, Harry is a demon, Harry is a mutant, Harry is an Etherious Demon, Harry's Demon self is very similar to Seilah from Fairy Tail, Harry's mutation is Mass Manipulation, Hedwig's not what she seems either, Jean is Harry's aunt, Like Brandish from Fairy Tail but less broken, M/M, Mystique is trying, The Time Displaced O5 are showing up, and she is pissed, dadneto, well half, why? Cause reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionette01/pseuds/Marionette01
Summary: Harry isn't human, at one point yes he was but now he's something different… Magic isn't impressed with magical Britain so she influenced Dorea Potter nee Black to bring back the sixth Demon Gate, her Checksum.





	1. Chapter 1

Another day, another rescue mission Mystique sighed. Though, this one was different because Charles had sent her alone to England. She had only ever seen her brother look that serious since Cuba, Washington DC and Apocalypse.

So here she was walking down the streets of London, with a mission to find a mutant kid. Eventually, her walk lead her to a small cookie cutter road called Privet Drive. Her brow raised in slight surprise and in disgust ‘Ugh how am I supposed to find this kid?’ The shapeshifter thought. Charles had been vague about it.

“Hoot”

Raven paused mid step ‘Was that an owl?’

“Hoo! hoo!”

Raven looked around the street until her eyes landed on a beautiful Snow White owl perched on a car. She slowly approached the owl, trying not to frighten it “Hello Beautiful…” she greeted, running her hand through the white feathers “Where did you come from?” She asked, not really expecting an answer. The owl hooted again before turning its head towards Number four and turned back to Mystique, its Amber eyes burning with something that the mutant couldn't identify.

Keeping her senses alert allowed the woman to hear something from the house the car was parked outside of... It sounded suspiciously like a man yelling… And then Raven heard a weak-sounding scream of agony cut through the night air, was-was that a kid?! The mutant narrowed her eyes, and approached the house (noting that the garden was in pristine condition), peeking through the sitting room window. She saw a large man? Blob? It was dark inside which made it tell, not that she cared, standing over something, bringing what appeared to be a whip down onto it, occasionally stopping to kick it or stomp on it. From what little the shapeshifter could see of the figure, she knew that it was human.

Raven made the quick decision to take action. The snowy owl landed on her shoulder, hooting in encouragement, The mutant approached the door, and with a swift kick the door came off its hinges and landed with a mighty bang, allowing her to calmly stroll into the house.

Vernon Dursley stopped hitting and kicking his freak of a nephew as the sound of his door falling reached his ears.

"Shit..." The man hissed as he reached down and picking Harry Potter up. "Back into your old room, freak." He sneered cruelly, throwing the cupboard open and roughly tossed his bloodied nephew against the back wall of the tiny cupboard, smirking as the small Wizard slammed into the wall and collapsed face first to the dusty wooden floor, blood oozing from the various wounds inflicted by Vernon. The large man slammed the cupboard door shut as hard as he could and sighed in relief and was about to clean himself ofthe freaks dirty bloody but…

"Hello there." Vernon whipped his head around at the sound of an icy feminine voice. His eyes widened as he saw an attractive young woman with blonde coloured hair that obscured one of her piercing yellow eyes, wearing casual black pants, black leather jacket and a blue t-shirt.

"Just who do you think you are?! Get out of my house!" The walrus-like man warned. Raven smirked, and sauntered up to him. She cupped his chin in between her fingers and gave him a dark smirk.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be on my way shortly. I just have a few...things I need to take care of." The obese man turned a Scarlet colour but then shook it off and glared angrily at Raven.

"I DEMAND THAT YOU LEAVE RIGHT-" never got to finish that sentence, as he suddenly found himself on the receiving end of a powerful kick to the stomach that launched him right into the wall on the other side of the room with a sickening crunch. Vernon roared in agony as he felt the sensation of broken bones. Raven was not done. She firmly dug one of the heel of the her shoe into Vernon's arm and twisted so that her high-heels would dig into the man's flabby arm.

"You know, fatty..." She spoke, never losing the absolute calmness in her tone, but her eyes told a completely different story. "I swear that I saw you hitting a child with a whip." Vernon's only response was a pained yell. The mutant rolled her eyes and kicked his ribs to shut him up. "Don't try to deny it, I saw the whole thing.” She sneered, reaching imo her jacket “ And I just have the way to make you pay for that" She smirked and pulled a gun from inside her jacket. Vernon's Blood went cold, eyes widened in terror, and he tried to crawl away...but Raven wasn't going to let that happen.

The mutant put her foot firmly on Vernon's broken leg and pressed down making Vernon howled in agony as pain ran through his body. Mystique couldn't help but smirk in dark glee as she watched the obese man write in agony. "I don't regret this for one moment." She said calmly as she brushed her hand against her clothes to clear the dust from the door. With that, the woman approached the tiny cupboard door, having seen Vernon stuff something in there just as she had let herself in.

  
Raven looked at the sitting room slightly nauseous at the sight of the large amounts of blood. She knew it wasn't from Vernon. Steeling herself, the shapeshifter pulled open the door.

Raven had seen some terrible things in her long life...Murder...Grievous injuries...It never truly phased her...but that was likely because it happened to adults. However, the sight that awaited her when she opened the cupboard would have made her enraged, so much so that she transformed back into her blue self. The child was barely alive, the only indication of him being alive was the shallow movements of his chest. Blood covered the tiny cupboard as well as the kid, his body was mutilated, so many wounds and scars… oh god… Raven had to force herself not to vomit.

He was cut. He was bleeding. He was bruised. There were burn marks and blistered skin all over his body. Scars were everywhere, most of which would be very difficult to get rid of. There was some raw flesh, and even the slightest hint of muscle exposed. His left arm was twisted at an incredibly awkward angle, and she could practically see the bone poking through. He looked like he hadn't seen a decent meal in years, if ever. Tentatively, she reached out to place a hand on his hand...The moment she did so, his head snapped over to her, and her eyes widened in shock at the condition his face was in. His eyes were practically swollen shut. His lip was cut right open, leaking blood into his mouth. A few large patches of skin were burned raw.

The blue mutant was horrified that she had to see anyone in such a miserable condition, let alone a child!

Harry, with his good eye, took one look at Raven. The child let out a whimper and tried retreated further into the cupboard. Raven found herself tearing up before quickly coming to her senses. The blue shapeshifter scowled to herself, now was not the time to start crying...This boy urgently needed medical attention...Without missing a beat, she reached into the cupboard and snatched the child up into her arms.

Harry weakly struggled to escape the strange blue woman's arms, but to no avail. He was far too injured to even come close to freedom...

Then the woman spoke.

"Relax." Harry stopped struggling, and shakily looked up through his blurred vision. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to get you away from here." Harry still trembled.

  
“Vernon?! Is everything alright?!” A nasally voice screeched making Harry trembling to worsen and cause Raven to wince “Vernon, answer me!” A horse like woman screeched again.

“Everything’s fine!” Raven said, mimicking Vernon's voice. The woman didn't sound convinced “Are you done with the freak?” Mystique rolled her yellow eyes “Yes, I'll be up to bed soon! Just tidying up!” Raven got no response but heard a door closing.

The shapeshifter let out a sigh of relief and walked out of the house and into the night.

Raven managed to make it back to the Blackbird where Jean and Hank were waiting “Raven, you're ba-OH MY GOD!” Jean gasped in horror catching a glimpse of the child in Raven’s blood soaked arms. Raven ran up the ramp “We haven't got time! Hank help we with him!” The blue fitted doctor quickly followed Mystique.

Jean got into the pilot's chair and took off, setting course for the Institute.

“Jean! I need you to contact Dr Cho! Tell her to bring her cradle, we need it!” Hank ordered from the back, as he and Mystique tried to stop the bleeding.

Jean gave a silent nod.

 **Xavier’s school for gifted youngsters, Westchester, New York.**  
The last few hours were nothing, if not chaotic. Raven sat down in the kitchen, eyeing the glass of whiskey, thinking about all the “What ifs” in her head.

“Raven…” Charles sighed as he wheeled himself into the kitchen “I didn't know that the boy’s life was like that. If I had known sooner I would've sent someone to save him but there was something blocking me from finding him.” Raven stayed silent, not moving.

“He-he almost died Charles. Three times actually” she said bitterly, chugging the whiskey down in one go “And that was on the way over.” The shapeshifter went to pour herself another drink but Charles pulled the bottle away from her “Raven please just go and rest. We'll talk later, I promise.” The psychic pleaded with his adopted sister, who in turn gave him a glare.

Raven continued to glare until she finally caved under Charles pleading look “Fine” she said, walking out of the kitchen muttering about puppy eyed telepaths.

Charles sighed in relief when Raven left the room. The kitchen always brought one of the best memories Charles had, The first time he and Raven met.

The professor was brought back from his stroll down memory lane by a knock on the window. He looked around the room until his blue eyes landed on an owl, very similar to the one described by Raven. The owl hooted and pecked on the window, it would appear that the owl wanted in.

“Bobby?” The professor called to the passing student. Bobby popped his head in the kitchen “Yeah, professor?” The ice using mutant asked. Charles gestured to the window “could you open the window? It seems our friend would like to join us.” Bobby eyed the professor like he had gone mad but shrugged and opened the window anyway allowing the Snow White owl to fly in.

The owl hooted and dropped a stick? And a cloak on Charles lap before landing on the kitchen counter “Does it want to play fetch or something?” Bobby asked confused. The owl looked offended and gave Bobby a glare “I don't believe that the stick is for playing fetch, Bobby.” Charles spoke, observing it critically, there was something familiar about the stick. The owl hooted in agreement.

Charles eyebrows shot up as it dawned on him, it wasn't a stick. It was a wand, and that boy was…

“Oh dear god… Albus… what have you done?!”


	2. Chapter 2

Raven lied. She wasn't going to rest, not when that kid was down in the infirmary. She continued her pacing in her room. Suddenly, there was frantic knocking on the her mental door, breaking her train of thought and pacing.

"Jean?" She asked cautiously.

 _"Raven, the kid we saved, he's awake now..._ " Jean said.

The shapeshifter let out a shaky sigh of relief "Oh thank god. How is he doing?" The blue mutant asked.

Jean’s response was delayed by a moment or two " _...He's freaking out. Hank and I thought that you might be able to help quiet him down a bit..."_

A frown formed on Raven's face. What could he possibly be afraid of?

"...I'm coming down right now." She said as Raven opened her door. Jean made a sound of acknowledgement and finished the conversation. The blue mutant walked down the hall at a brisk pace. No she didn't, I'm lying, she ran.

**Moments beforehand.**

Harry's eyes gradually opened, and he blinked to clear his blurred vision. Something felt...off... His cupboard wasn't as hard and cold as it usually was...and the agonizing pain that usually racked his body was significantly dimmed. Groggily, the young wizard forced himself to sit… his dull green eyes widened in horror as he realized that he wasn't in his cupboard at all. But that had to mean... Oh no...He had been seen! Uncle Vernon had warned him what would happen if anyone saw him! Harry's head snapped to the side when he heard the door open. A blue furred werewolf? in a doctor's outfit? stepped in.

"You're awake! I'm surprised, you should still be unconscious with your wounds." The werewolf said, looking to a monitor with Harry's vitals on it. Harry let out a whimper and scooted back against the bed, hugging his knees to his chest, making himself appear as small as possible. Hank frowned and tried to approach Harry but found himself flung against the wall by a mysterious force when the boy screamed. The child ended up falling off the bed, earning a wince from Hank.

This time, Jean ried to approach again, but Harry began to scoot back desperately, not wanting to suffer Vernon's wrath should the large man see him with a normal human besides himself and his family... "Relax, little one, I'm not going hurt you." The woman got far too close for the Wizard’s liking, and he began to hyperventilate. The man frowned, and looked to the redhead telepath "Get Raven. She might know what to do." Jean nodded in agreement.

**Present Time...**

Raven made it to the infirmary, and opened the door. As the door opened Hank ran up to her.

"Raven! Thank God, you're here! Please help us calm the child down, he's terrified!" Raven Gave her husband a nod and slowly approached the terrified Harry.

Harry looked up at the blue woman approaching him. She looked familiar… Then he remembered… She had been holding him earlier...It had felt rather nice... But she looked so scared earlier, was she scared on him? The nearly twelve year old didn't want to take chances. He flattened himself against the wall, unable to calm his frantic breathing.

Raven frowned and stopped mere feet away from the child. She racked her brain for ideas on how to try to calm him down, then put on the most pleasant smile she could muster up. she knelt down before the kid, holding out a hand to Harry "Hey there, little guy." Harry flinched when she spoke, expecting to be hit. "Can you take my hand please? My friends are just trying to help you." The child looked up at her, but did not stop his rapid, heavy breathing. Raven’s her expression softened when she got a good look in the child's eyes, and she immediately felt a twinge of familiarity. She saw was the expression of a broken little boy who desperately needed some form of comfort. So much like her before she met Charles so many years ago. The shapeshifting mutant had no idea what compelled her to wrap her arms around his little bony shoulders and pulled his head onto her chest in an awkward, but comfortable hug.

Harry's eyes widened, and his hyperventilating finally coming to an end. He looked up at the woman holding him.   
Raven stared at Jean and Hank with wide eyes after she had hugged the child. She was supposed to be leading the X-Men and yet here she was cuddling a kid on the floor! She was about to release her hold on him when she realized… he had stopped hyperventilating. Blinking in surprise, the mutant looked down and felt a slight smile grace her features when she saw him snuggling closer into her chest.

  
Moments passed and Raven eventually released her hold on the Wizard "So...do you believe I'm friendly now?" She asked with a small smirk.

  
Harry eyed the blue woman with ginger hair, similar to the Weasley’s. She had taken him away from his family and the pain was fading. Harry nodded and wrapped his arms around Raven’s neck “Thank you!” He whispered so quietly that Raven almost missed it. The shapeshifter awkwardly returned the hug “Is it alright if my friends ask you some questions?” Mystique asked.

Harry froze and stiffly turned his head to Jean and Hank who gave a friendly wave and nod.

The Wizard gave a small nod “Alright! Let's get you back on the bed, okay?” Raven said, standing up. Harry hissed as stood up “Here, let me” Hank said, helping the young wizard onto the bed.

Jean sat down on a stool, a small smile on her face “Now, can you tell us your name?”

“Harry James Potter”

Jean's smile faltered slightly “And your age?”

“11 nearly 12 years old” Oh god it went from bad to good to worse.

Hank eyed the redhead  _“Jean, are you alright?”_ The Beast thought. Though Jean was smiling, her eyes were ablaze in fury, that and she snapped the Starkpad in half  _“That's my nephew Hank.”_ She mentally snarled.

Hank coughed into his hand, catching everyone's attention “If you could excuse Jean and I for a moment, Raven?” The Doctor said, gently tugging on Jean’s arm to get her to follow him “Please continue in our absence, Raven! I'll call when Dr Cho is here!” Hank’s voice echoed as the door closed behind him.

Raven shrugged “So tell me about yourself.”

Harry looked uncertain but let out a sigh “You probably won't believe me…”

Raven arched a brow in amusement “Try me…” she chuckled

“I'm a wizard”


	3. Chapter 3

“Jean? Is everything alright?” Scott asked his wife, who had a fiery aura around her.

“No” was all Jean said as she passed Scott in the hall, Hank following close behind. Scott gestured to Jean’s back to Hank expecting an answer. Hank shrugged and continued to follow Jean to Charles’ office, Scott in quick pursuit.

Jean, using her telekinesis, swung the office door open. Charles looked up from the strange newspaper paper “Ah Jean, I was about to call-Is something wrong?” Jean sat down in the empty chair with a solemn expression “Professor, that child in the infirmary…” Jean muttered, placing her head in her hands “He's my nephew”

Charles froze, a horrified look on his face “Jean, I didn't know”

The Phoenix host laughed bitterly “Yeah, neither did I. And best of, he's not some ordinary Wizard!” Charles raised an eyebrow at his fellow telepath’s tone “He's Harry Freakin Potter! The Saviour! Destroyed of “He who must not be name!” Aka Voldemort”

The owl hooted from atop of Charles’ bookcase before flying down and landing on Jean’s shoulder.

“Jean, this is Hedwig. Hedwig, this is Jean.” Charles introduced. Jean eyed the bald man like he was mad which he probably was but hey whatever. The redhead turned her to the owl “Um hello?” She said with uncertainty. Hedwig hooted in approval and gave Jean an affectionate nip.

Hank and Scott decided to enter the large office “So glad of you to join us, boys” Jean said dryly. Hank cleared his throat “I was the situation to Scott.” The furry doctor informed, handing his Starkpad to Charles “What's this?” The professor asked.

“It's everything we have so far on the boy.” Hank stated “it's not much but it is a start, i suppose.”

Charles nodded and began to look through Hank and Jean’s notes “I… see” Charles muttered, looking slightly green in disgust.

Knock Knock  
“Enter” Charles called and Peter Maximoff popped his head in “Pops, a Doctor Helen Cho is here.” The speedster said. Charles gave his Stepson a nod “Very good, thank you Peter. Would you mind opening the gate for her?” Peter nodded and sped away. Hank stoop up “I'll go help her set up the Cradle.”

Jean was about to stand but was stopped by Charles “Jean, I think it might be best if you can help iron out some details about your family”

The green eyed mutant sighed and reluctantly sat down “What do you want to know?” She questioned.

Charles tone left no room for argument “Everything” he stayed firmly.

Time skip  
“Hank, when Jean told me it was bad, I didn't think it would be this bad” Helen said, as she finished typing into a console on the Cradle. Hank stayed silent.

“How long has it been like this? Some of these wounds look like they were reopened” Helen said, examining Harry’s sedated body. Hank shrugged slightly “From what he told Raven, as long as he can remember” the mutant said.

Helen shook her head in disgust “to think, that there are people like that out in the world.” Helen straighten herself and turned to Hank “The Cradle is ready, put him, gently” she ordered.

Hank did so “Activating the Cradle now!” The woman said. The device closed with a hiss.

Back with Jean, Scott, Raven and Charles   
“Petunia was always a jealous bitch, especially when it came to Lily. I knew that she didn't love Lily but I didn't think she would actively go out of her way to ensure to make Lily's son’s life a living hell” Jean finished, her usual green eyes, now burning like a fire “And I guess I have to thank Albus Dumbledore as well” she said sarcastically.

The X-men sat in complete silence, each of them with a grim expression, not knowing how to feel right now.

“Well he's not going back there! To hell with them!” Raven sneered, glaring out the window, she should've done more than break the fat ass’ bones.

“Agreed” Charles said, turning his head to Jean “Jean, I promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep your nephew safe” Charles promised. Jean gave the aged mutant a small smile “Thank you, professor”

Timeskip  
Time passed, day turned to night to day. Hank and Dr Cho had taken Harry out of the cradle before the sun began to rise and were waiting for him to wake up. Jean and Raven occasionally checked in on him.

Emerald eyes shot open as Hary sat up with a gasp. The Wizard looked around the blue room in confusion, where was he?

“Ah, good to see you awake, Harry!” Hank greeted as he walked in the infirmary holding a stack of books in his arm.

“Thanks…” he said quietly “What day is it?”

Hank placed the books neatly next to Harry's bed “Saturday, May 9th” the Doctor said “You've been out for nearly two days”

Harry looked shocked by this revelation, nearly two days?! If this was Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey would've given him a potion or two before shipping him back to class.

The Wizard turned his head to the stack of books and back to Hank with an interested look “These are yours if you do choose, I was looking through your grades from England, and you are quite smart kid” Hank said, giving Harry's hair a ruffle.

“Though, I have question, you don't have to answer it.” Hank spoke, sitting down with a serious expression on his furry face. The Wizard looked slightly uncomfortable by the look on the older mutant’s face “What is it?” Harry asked in as timid voice.

“Has your uncle hurt you because of your intelligence?”

All colour drained from the young Wizard “Yes” he whispered. Hank growled quietly as he stood up “Your Aunt Jean is not letting you go back to the Dursleys”

Harry's eyes widened “My aunt Jean? I have another aunt?” The boy asked, eyes shining with hope. The Doctor nodded “Oh yes, you've met her already, the woman with the red hair”

Harry thought for a moment and it came to him, the redhead looked like a carbon copy of his mother “And she wants me to stay?” He questioned.

“Without a doubt!” Jean's voice interrupted, as the Phoenix host walked in the infirmary “And Dumbledore can try and get you. But he's gonna fail…” Jean smirked darkly.


End file.
